The present invention relates to generally a voltage regulator and more particularly an automatic voltage regulator employing an optical feedback system for more precise voltage regulation.
A wide variety of voltage regulators is known, but in the conventional voltage regulator, the variation in controlled output voltage is directly fed back for more precise control over an output voltage so as to maintain it at a constant magnitude. The conventional voltage regulator commonly requires an amplifier complex in construction and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, relatively large space is commonly required in the voltage regulator or voltage regulation system for incorporating the amplifier for the feedback system. In the more recent electronic circuits, more precisely controlled voltages are required so that the above-described defects present more serious problems.